


I Can't Go

by mountain_ash



Series: Things I Write on Tumblr dot com [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Major character death - Freeform, Wolf Derek, temporarily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_ash/pseuds/mountain_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles chooses not to leave Derek as he dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/post/150264008005/i-dont-remember-the-prompt-word-for-word-but-i)!!

"Go! Go!" He said, holding his wounded chest. Stiles’ eyes widened in disbelief. “Hey, hey. Save him.”

Stiles stared back at his mortally wounded friend and struggled to hold his tears from falling before rushing back and skidding to Derek’s side along the dust. 

“Derek, no. All I’ve got is a bat and that won’t save Scott. They don’t need my help.”

“And I’m gonna die, Stiles. I don’t need your help with that either.”

Tears streaked quickly down Stiles cheeks and he swiped them away angrily with his sleeve. “You’re not going to- You’re not.” He couldn’t say the words.

Derek’s breaths were uneven and ragged, a harsh gurgle echoing from deep in his chest and blood had begun to seep from the corner of his mouth. Without thinking, Stiles wiped it gently away with his sleeve, unable to stand the sight of it any longer. He could tell Derek was in pain and knowing he couldn’t take it burned in his stomach like a bitter fire.

“I am, Sti-” A wheeze broke through Derek’s words and he tried again. “I am. Going to die.”

His pale green eyes were clear and determined as he looked up at Stiles in a moment of brief focus. In that moment, they communicated years of lost time and misplaced anger and Stiles linked his fingers with Derek’s. They were limp and growing cold but tightened slightly at the contact. 

“Well then you’re not fucking dying alone, okay?” Stiles broke the eye contact to turn himself around and pressed his side to Derek’s as tightly as he could.

“Okay, Stiles.” Derek murmured, but Stiles bouldered on, tears blocking his throat painfully.

“I can’t believe how much I’ve let you be alone through all this.”

“You were. Always. There, Stiles.” Derek countered, sharp breaths breaking the rhythm of his speech. Stiles looked over at the older man as his words faltered and a sob broke from his chest as he saw the glassiness overwhelming Derek’s eyes.

“Derek?” He whimpered. “Derek?” His voice grew louder in panic.

“You always..brought me..back.” Stiles almost couldn’t hear him over the pounding of his heart in his ears so he leaned his ear in close to Derek. When another ragged breath didn’t follow his words, Stiles pulled away in agony to find Derek’s eyes dimmed by death and he grit his teeth as sobs shook him. 

“I can’t bring you back this time, Derek. I can’t bring you back.”

Without warning, Derek’s body began shifting rapidly beneath him, growing smaller and softer and Stiles pulled away to watch as Derek’s human form was lost to that of a black wolf. He lay upon the ground limply as Stiles kneeled in front and stared when suddenly a great, shuddering breath rippled through his large, barrel-like chest. 

Stiles reached forward with a shaky hand before retracting it anxiously.

“Derek?” 

The wolf lifted its head weakly and looked back at him with beautiful, blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and come visit me on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
